A Shocking Situation chpt 1
by Silverleaf4ever
Summary: This is a crossover made of Warriors and Transformers. Keep in mind that I am not the one that is obsessed with Transformers. I just think they are interesting. This is actually made for my sister and you people. So, enjoy!


Warriors' P.O.V

Roaring of monsters could be heard from the Thunderpath. Cats stirred in their sleep; not aware on how close the monsters were.

Suddenly, a great big colossal monster rumbled into the camp, followed by several other monsters; blue, a yellow, another yellow, a black, and a very interesting smaller pink monster, purple, and blue monster. Inside the leading monster, sat a two Twolegs.

"Monsters! Mousepelt, gather the elders. Silverpaw, gather the apprentices. Whitefrost, gather the other warriors. Blueblaze, gather all the queens!" A silver cat with white markings stood on the Highledge, watching the commotion; Dovestar. She stood stiff-furred, and will not relax until every cat was safe.

"Hurry up!" the deputy called, gently grabbing a wailing confused kit. "We've got no time to lose!"

Transformers' P.O.V

The blue with red flames peterbuilt truck slammed on the brakes as he detected multiple heat signatures but his inertia drove him forward. The Pretender (and Optimus' daughter), was sitting in the passenger seat, has also slammed forward.

"Ugh! Dad! Don't do that!" She groaned loudly.

"Silverstreak, your father did that to prevent smashing into the creatures that have heat signatures that I can also detect," a girl with jet black hair and light blue armor grumbled from the back seat.

Silverstreak, a girl with bronze hair, and blue armor, mumbled softly, "Whatever, Silvermoon. It's just that he did it so suddenly and I could've smashed forward and have the air bag pop out to me."

But Silvermoon wasn't listening. "Look at all the cats scrambling! Their fur is so shiny! Oh! That is a very cute kitten_ are they scrambling from _us_, Optimus?"

"I believe so," the Autobot leader replied. He slowly stopped as the Pretenders inside of him climbed out.

Warriors' P.O.V

"Twolegs too, Dovestar!" a white with gray markings she-cat reported.

"I saw, Whitefrost," Dovestar replied. She turned immediately to her deputy. "Is everyone safe?" she demanded.

"Yes Dovestar," replied Flamefall, "you should get under cover too."

"Yes. But the Twolegs are wearing something different than most Twolegs wears. There are wearing something branchlike, it's a…it's a…" Dovestar muttered.

"It's a sharp thing!" yelped Whitefrost. She gently grabbed her mother and thrust both of them into the cave with lichen hanging above.

Transformers' P.O.V

Silverstreak ran over the clearing and gently shouted, "Look! We're not here to hunt you down! We're just here to ask you something!"

Squeals of frightened kits that had heard Silverstreak's loud voice could be heard and the rustling of anxious warriors echoed off the empty clearing.

"I believe that you've frightened them, Silverstreak," Silvermoon advised. "Here, let me try." She bent down to the nearest hiding cat and spoke softly in cat language.

First, the cat looked shocked that a Twoleg could speak, then, its eyes widened and scrambled to get into the bushes.

Shaking her head, Silvermoon gave her report, "I believed that I said the wrong words. I would have to study more cat language. Sorry, no can do."

Optimus replied, "It's alright, Silvermoon, you've already tried your best." He started transforming with great commotion. The noise disturbed the felines who jostled deeper into the brush.

Seeing that his leader was altering to his robotic form, the second in command, Ironhide, started into his ordeal too. As the last parts went into their places, a streak of gray zoomed towards him like a jet. "Wha_?"

Warriors' P.O.V

"_THWACK!"_

Gasps and squeals rippled among the fearful warriors. "Slickerfoot!" the leader warned. But it was too late. The gray warrior has struck the 'thing'. The 'thing' was in a shape of a huge Twoleg, except in a rougher, odd-angled way.

"Slickerfoot!" barked his sister. His more sensed sister was called Silverleaf. The silver tabby closed her eyes, willing her brother to turn back. _"I _have_ to get him back for the sake of our clan," _she thought desperately. Opening her eyes again, she bolted through the bush she had been hiding through towards the growling Slickerfoot just to bump into the Twoleg that talked to her. "_I fail_," she thought bitterly.

The Twoleg was surprisingly friendly as she gently picked up Silverleaf and put her back on the ground near her bristling denmate.

"Slickerfoot! What are you doing! You could've got _killed_!" she hissed.

Slickerfoot didn't bother to look to his anxious sister but growled back. "Got…to…kill…monster!"

"Mouse-brain!" Silverleaf snarled. "Do you think Mother will be happy about this if she was alive? Can't you see that the monster has sharp-like things? You'll regret this, Slickerfoot. This I vow!"

The gray feline turned his head to his sister; shocked. Silverleaf was never mean to him. By the menacing look on the silver tabby, he knew she meant every single word of it.


End file.
